The Grail of Eternal Friendship
by Aurixia
Summary: I decided to turn a Het Huis Anubis Play into a Fanfiction. When Mara opens a mysterious grail, the gang finds that the only way to save her is through their friendship. Rated T, I do not own House of Anubis. Alfie and Eddie are AWOL. Fabina, Moy, Jara.


_Author's Note - Hello, everyone! I was watching Het Huis Anubis en de Graal van de Eeuwige Vrienschap and I was inspired to turn it into a fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy. Please review, because your opinions shape the outcome of the story._

**The Grail of Eternal Friendship**

**Chapter 1**

Eight of the Anubis House residents entered the small auditorium looking sluggish and apprehensive. Only Amber, who was smiling like always, seemed to be in the mood for what they were doing. They were supposed to put on a musical for the school and Nina's leaving and this was their practice.

But not everything seemed right. The stage was filled with broken and dusty pieces of furniture. "Amber, what is this mess?" Jerome said.

"Uh...our decorations!" Amber replied, cheerily.

"You call these decorations," Patricia stepped in. She seemed extra grumpy today. "You promised we would have "spectacular" decorations with a staircase! This IS a mess!"

"But, this is probably it. They probably haven't built it yet."

"What? The musical is tommorow. Do we have to build it ourselves?" Mick said.

"Yeah," Amber said. "Wait right here! I'll go get some supplies." Amber ran off and left the auditorium, leaving the others wondering what to do.

After a while of waiting, Joy, who had been giggling in the background the whole time, burst out laughing. "Okay," she said. "Who's idea was it to make Amber the Stage Manager?"

"It was her own idea." Nina laughed as well.

"Okay, I'm going to pull the sheets up!" Amber yelled from what seemed to be backstage. The others waited to see what would happen. The sheets were pulled even further down.

"Amber, stop!" Fabian yelled. "The sheets need to go UP not DOWN."

At this, the sheets started flowing up and a huge mirror with various paintings were revealed. Amber ran back to the others.

"Oh. What is this?"

"Amber," Fabian said. "What on Earth have you done?"

"I just ordered the decorations and let them send them to the school."

"Yes, Amber," Patricia said. "But did you order a mirror, or a chandelier?"

"No, but-" Amber stared at her own reflection in the mirror. "I'm so beautiful!"

Everyone groaned at her vanity. "Guys," Mara finally noticed the paintings that no one else noticed. "Look! The Milkmaid by Vermeer."

Fabian suddenly looked interested, "Wow! Is that the real one?"

"Nope."

"How do you know?" Nina asked.

"Well, in the original, there are no roses or sunflowers."

"Look at all of these," Joy said.

Mara ran all around the room, looking at the paintings. "Look at all these replicas! The Ballerinas by Dega, Pop Art by Andy Warhol, Hercules. Wow, and the Shiva!"

"Strange," Fabian said." They're all different from the originals."

"Amber," Patricia feigned happiness. "What is all this junk doing here?"

"I think these are all museum paintings." Nina said.

"I think your right," Jerome came out from backstage, holding a piece of paper. "Destination: Sao Paulo, Museum Bonavdura."

He walked up to Amber and smacked her over the head, "That's in South America, blondie."

"Owww."

"This is so funny," Joy said.

"What?"

"Well, obviously something went wrong," Joy said. "We're stuck with paintings that are meant to be in South America and they're stuck with our decorations."

Patricia finally started laughing, "I want to see their faces!"

While this was happening, Mara was rummaging around, looking at objects. She grabbed what seemed to be a grail. "Look!"

"Wow," Amber said. "We could use it for the musical."

"And it has a lid," Patricia said. "Let's open it."

"Guys, no," Fabian said. "Remember the...thing that came out of the thing. It could be a ghost."

Amber screamed and Mara almost dropped the grail. She studied it a bit closer and saw markings on it. "There's something written on it. _El Grial de la Amistad Eterna._"

"What does that mean?"

"The Grail of Eternal Friendship!" Fabian said.

"There's something else," Mara said. "Veracocha"

"Wow," Fabian was starting to grow excited. "The Incan god!"

"Don't open it," Nina said. "Come on. Let's continue with the play." Everyone else groaned and got back to either reading their lines or rummaging through the artifacts. Mara, though, stepped forward with the grail and opened it.

Nina saw this, "Oh no!"

Mara was immediately engulfed in a coating of light. The seven friends tried to step up to her, but backed away at the blinding light. The mirror started rising up.

"What happened?" Nina asked.

Amber started running around the stage, Joy trying to calm her down, "A curse!"

"Where's Mara?" Patricia asked.

The ganng immediately started looking around for Mara, calling out her name. A maniacle laugh was heard.

"Mara," Nina asked. "Is that you?"

"I tell you without shame, Veracocha is my name."


End file.
